Understanding Each Other
by Lunaxel
Summary: Before Karasuno's Volleyball club receives his new players, the characters are transported to an unknown room to see the future in hopes of strengthening the team and helping the players deal with their trauma.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu… I wished I did but sadly I don't.**

 **This is my first fanfic ever, I apologized ahead of time for any spelling and grammatical mistakes and out of character characters. Since English is not my first language and I have no beta reader I'm doing my best with what resources I have, mainly Word Document. This is set after Hinata's first tournament ends, before meeting Kageyama at Karasuno.**

Blurry eyes looked at the world thru tears of disappointment, fourteen year old Hinata Shoyo middle school volleyball career had ended, words of scorn resonating inside his head.

" _What have you been doing all this time?!"_

He could hear his friends asking him if he was alright. His underclassmen hushed voices berating themselves for failing him. Hinata put on a strong face, turned around to answer his friends when he was blinded by a bright light.

* * *

Kageyama Tobio was glaring. That much was obvious to anyone that looked, with his classmates whispering around him and glancing at him when they thought he wasn't looking his temper was reaching its limits. He hated how everyone thought they had a right to criticized him, it wasn't his fault Kindaichi and Kunimi could not keep up with his demands. Is not like he asked to be bench in that important mach. If they hadn't been so layback… it was no use thinking about it. Kageyama suddenly stood up startling most of his classmates and went outside. On his way to the bending machine he saw his teammates and his mood further darken. In no time at all he found himself in front of the milk bending machine about to put the money in he was thrust into sudden darkness.

* * *

Yachi Hitoka knew she wasn't as pretty or outspoken as her classmates. She was not outgoing, she wasn't as athletic as the other girls, in fact she was rather average. Her mother Yachi Madoka was her idol, she wanted to be like her but she knew the possibilities of that happening were low. Yachi rearrange the contents of her lunch box and cover it up. She wasn't feeling hungry anymore. Looking at the clock she notice that there were about ten minutes until class resume, so she decided to go to the restroom. She looked at herself in the mirror and slap her cheeks once, "focus Hitoka" she whisper to herself. Out of nowhere an earthquake occur, Yachi closed her eyes and shriek.

* * *

Tsukkishima Kei was contemplating whether or not to join the volleyball club in high school. He knew his height was a great advantage in most sports, volleyball being one of them. Tsukkishima knew he rather dislike the sport, well not the sport but the people in general. Always practicing trying their best to get better only to end up dissapointed when they lost. Those kinds of people where the ones that suffered the most. He looked to his right and was greeted by the sight of his friend Yamaguchi Tadashi talking about joining the volleyball club, it figures his friend would join, he might as well join too.

* * *

Yamaguchi Tadashi was of average height, not to tall not to short. He knew that unlike his friend Tsukki, he might not make it as a regular if he joined the Volleyball club but he loved the sport so it was alright. He was talking to Tsukki about volleyball and knew that if he joined the club Tsukki would join as well. He would just hate to hear him, Tadashi, complain if he did not. It was not like Tsukki hated the sport, he wouldn't play if he did, it was that he, Tsukki, dislike the effort put towards volleyball. Well, if Tsukki really did not want to join the club he would tell him. "... and so Tsukki, I'm going to join the volleyball club in high school."

* * *

Daichi Sawamura was vexed. His "dear" teammates where acting like monkeys in a playground full of bananas while he was worrying about how to get new members for their volleyball club since the third years left and he was appointed captain.

"Worried about recruiting people for next year?" asked the voice of reason Sugawara Koushi.

"Yes, with Coach Ukai in the hospital and our track record, I worry that no freshman will want to join"

"Perhaps we will find more volleyball loving idiots to join" joked Suga, Daichi just sighted and rubbed his forehead. About to get the gym to be quiet Daichi turns around and he and Suga are plunge into water.

* * *

Yachi Hitoka was scared, she did not know where she was, only that she was surrounded by strange people. It must have been the mafia she decided. Who else had the power to cause an earthquake and teleport people to other locations?

When Hinata could finally see, he notice he was on an unknown room filled with strangers. While looking around the room, it was quite wide, he saw him. The boy he lost to in the first round. The one he promise to stand in the same stage, to defeat. He let out a shout "AHHHH, what are you doing here?" forgetting that he had no idea where _here_ was.

"Does it look like I know moron?!"Kageyama replied, "where is here anyways?" just as he finished saying that, a beeping noise came from the table. Everyone stop what they were doing and look toward the table in trepidation. Hinata was the first one to approach the table.

"Wait!" cried Yachi, "what if it is a bomb?" at her words everyone swallowed the lump that was forming in their throats. Slowly Coach Ukai, the younger one, took a step towards the table and took a look at what was making the noise. When he saw that the noise came from a cellphone he let out a relive sigh.

"It's just a phone" he said. Everyone relaxed at the same time before the phone beeped again.

"What does it say?" asked Tsukki, figuring out it was just a text message.

"It says…"

* * *

 **This is my first story as mention before, I will try to make the story one chapter one episode, it should also be finished before January 19, the day I start college. If you have any advice to give me regarding my spelling and grammar I will gladly take it. If anyone would like to help me with the characters I would be more than happy to accept it, specially with Tsukkishima,Yamaguchi and some upperclassmen. Enjoy and pm me any concerns or critiques.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: If I owned Haikyuu it would be and English Manga because I can't speak Japanese.**

* * *

" _Welcome to my room. I have gather you all here for you to see your future. It will mostly center on Hinata Shoyo and Kageyama Tobio. In seeing your futures I hope that I can jumpstart you guys healing. No, none of you guys are injured, at least not in the physical sense. It is mostly psychological. I will not tell you what it is now. But as you watch it will become rather obvious. Some of you guys are not scared as bad as the others, but nevertheless I is necessary for you to join us. My second hope is for you guys to become closer as a team._

 _-Thanks for your time, A Concern Gamer."_

"WHAT?" was the resounding screams of many people in the room. Thoughts like " _we are watching are futures"_ and _"_ _what psychological problems?"_ ran amongst many heads.

Tsukkichima moved towards the door and attempted to open it. "What are you doing Tsukki?" asked Yamaguchi.

"I'm going home" responded Tsukki, "there is nothing keeping me here, therefore I see no reason to stay here"

"Tsukki…"

Again Tsukki went toward the door and try to open it. The door open and to the astonishment of everyone who did not know Tsukki, he went out, only to reappear inside the room right next to Kageyama. They both appear disgruntle at the sudden appearance. Another message went in and Coach Ukai who still had the phone read it.

 _"_ _I forgot to tell you all that you can leave so don't even try it. If you leave you just magically appear back here, so let's not waste any of our time… btw if you are all finished making noise turn on the TV and press play._

 _A Disgruntle Gamer."_

"So what do you guys say? Should we just listen to this Gamer person and watch TV or should we try to find a way out?" said Couch Ukai.

"Well, it is obvious that they can keep us from leaving, hence what happen to this, Tsukki what is? So I think we should stay and watch" said Suga.

"I agree" chorus Kyoko, Daichi and Asahi.

"Since the seconds years agree, should we as well? Asked Ennoshita to his fellow first years.

"SURE, let's do it, right Tanaka? Asked an energetic first year by the name of Nishinoya.

"YES, I agree with Kyoko-sempai" agreed Tanaka.

"What about you middle schoolers over there?" asked Ukai.

"Whatever, as long as we get to get out of here, is that's ok with you _King_?" mocked Tsukki as he realized that who the black hair glaring boy was, ignoring the whispered "Tsukki".

"King? We have a King here?" asked Hinata with stars in his eyes.

"Um, I think he means the black haired boy that's, um, glaring" answer the quiet voice a Yachi while blushing hotly. At this Kageyama's anger grew and he said forcefully.

"Don't call me King"

"Why? Are we not grand enough to grace the _Kings_ presence? _King_ " Tsukki knew what he was doing was malicious, but he couldn't help it, there was nothing that he hated more than players like Kageyama Tobio.

"You!..."said Kageyama while clenching his fist together.

"Daichi should we interrupt them?" asked Suga while a dark aura was surrounding him.

Daichi fearing for the kids and slightly annoy at their constant yelling agreed. "Hey you guys cut it out!" he shouted startling the middle schoolers. He idly notice that the shortest one hid behind Kageyama.

"Okay" Daichi clapped his hand, "we all agree to watch this… show so let us all sit down and watch, the faster we get started the faster we'll be out of here" he noticed that everyone comply to his orders with a small amount of satisfaction, maybe he could do this captain thing. All of the students sat down in various positions around the room, Tsukki with Yamaguchi, Yachi with Hinata and Kageyama sat nearby. Coach Ukai turn on the TV and pressed play.

 **Shoes squeak on the ground, a figure approaches the volleyball net. The figure is male and has bright orange hair and is wearing the Karasuno uniform.**

"AAAHH, that's me!" exclaimed Hinata

"Huh, why would they open the show up with you?" asked Tanaka

"Wait a minute, are you Hinata Shoyo?" asked Kazuhito Narita, a first year in the club.

"Yeah, how did you know?" ponder Hinata

"Well, the note said it was center around Hinata Shoyo and Kageyama and well, that is Kageyama so you must be Hinata as it starts with you." Kazuhito replied back

 _"_ _Wow, he is smart_ " ran around many heads.

"Anyways" said Coach Ukai, "let's try to keep the interruptions at a minimum, I'm sure many of you want to go home"

 **Hinata Shoyo approaches the sideline. The scene shifts to the volleyball net.**

 **"** **A tall, tall wall looms in front of me" Hands jump from the other side as if stopping a spike, Hinata is still standing at the sideline. "What is the view on the other side? What does it look like?" the scene expands showing an empty court sans Hinata. "The view from the top… it's a view I could never see on my own."**

 **Sounds of steps, more feet join the lone feet of Hinata. "But if I'm not doing it alone…" someone does some squats to stretch, someone else jumps, a whistle goes off.**

 **"** **Let's play" comes out from different voices. The people start running, introduction starts playing.**

Everyone is staring at the screen transfixed, Sugawara and Sawamura notice that Hinata is wearing the Karasuno uniform.

 **The intro shows the Karasuno gym entrance, and the shoes cubie, Hinata and Kageyama are seen getting ready. Two baskets filled to the rim with volleyball are shown. The tittle Haikyuu! Pops out in black highlighted with orange, more Karasuno's colors. Kageyama and Hinata run toward the net and do a slide in as if to save the ball. Feathers are shown. Tanaka, Suga, and Daichi are seen walking towards the club room. A cameo of Daichi, Sugawara, Tanaka, Tsukkichima, Nishinoya, Asahi, Yamaguchi, Kageyama and Hinata appears. The team is shown joining hands and doing a cheer.**

"COOOL!"Said Nishinoya with stars in his eyes, "look Asahi, we showed up!"

"Yes, is very cool" agreed Azumane with the patients of a saint, " but could you please try to hold it back in the comments we are not even five minutes into the show…"he trailed off. Seeing that this was true the others held back their comments.

 **Daichi is shown receiving the ball, while Suga sets it, then Tanaka spikes the ball.**

Daichi realizes this part is showing their skill and possibly position and pays close attention.

 **Tsukki blocks the ball, Nishinoya saves it, Yamaguchi receives it, and Azumane spikes it getting pass the other members of the team. Coach Ukai serves the ball towards a player, possibly Hinata since Kageyama is seen looking backwards. Kageyama starts to serve…**

"Wait a minute" interrupts Coach Ukai, everyone looks towards the coach, "Why am I serving the ball… don't tell me I'm you guys coach, how the heck did this happen?"

Takeda Ittetsu deliberated whether to answer the question or not. He knew he was the advisor for the club, but he did not know anything about the sport itself, so he probably convinced the man to do it. "Excuse me, but I believe I may have convince you to coach the student".

"And you are?"

"Oh sorry about that, my name is Takeda Ittetsu, and while I'm their club advisor, I do not know the sport well enough to coach them."

"But how did you convenes me to do it…."

"Never mind that, you should never look a gift horse in the mouth and instead accept a gift even if you do not want or need it" Takeda knew he probably stalked the guy into agreeing…

 **Kageyama continues his serve and turns it into a jump serve. Hinata ties his shoes and drinks water the runs to resume practice. Kyoko's chest tightens in anticipation, Takeda-sensei is grinning. Hinata starts to dash and changes direction midway, Kageyama sets and Hinata spikes the ball with his eyes shut. They both grin and pull their fists towards their bodies. The Small Giant is seen standing on court his figures changes to that of Hinata's. Everyone is shown standing in the court, which is riddle with balls and strangely enough black feathers.**

"What the hell was that?!" is the common response at seeing the strange quick. Nobody has an answer to that question.

 **Hinata is seen riding a bicycle, he stops in front of a store, there is a crow upright in a barbers sign. There store is showing a Karasuno match, Hinata stares transfixed at the screen. The opponents try to stop Karasuno from scoring, number ten jumps high a crow rushes at Hinata and his hair is blown back. Karasuno wins the match.**

 **"** Hey, dumbass don't tell me that is how you got interested in volleyball" asked Kageyama.

"So what if it is" pouts Hinata

"Tsk, nothing"

"Hehe, our underclassmen are cute, right Daichi?" Asked Suga. Daichi in turn, turned to look at Suga with a perturbed look in his face. " _Upperclassmen Sugawara is weird"_ ran through the minds of the first years.

 **Hinata is mesmerize as he stares with his mouth open, the people around him clap at the match. "Score. The 'Little Giant' lives up to his name. That's five points in a row. Here at the National High School Volleyball Championship spring season, where Karasuno High School's Little Giant has been springing up and down among players 190 centimeters tall" the announcer announces in the background.**

 **"** **Karasuno is that the school in our neighboring town?" says Random man #1, "pretty impressive."**

 **"** **Sho-chan, hurry. They'll take the court." Said Hinata best friend Yukitaka** **Izumi, Hinata captivated ignored him.**

 **"** **Karasuno" whisper Hinata in awe.**

 **Approximately 3 years and 3 months later is shown in the screen.**

"That is about the time now" remarked Kinoshita Hisashi.

"That means we'll get to see our future soon" exclaimed Yamaguchi excitedly. All round him murmurs of anticipation reached his ears.

 **Hinata is portrayed running down the stairs. "Sho-chan wait up" is heard from one of his friends. Hinata reaches the gymnasium, multiple teams are shown practicing.**

 **"** **It's huge." States Hinata, he then inhales the air and bellows, "The smell of Air Salonpas." Hinata's friends Sekimukai Koji and Yukitaka Izumi stare at him along with three freshmen Suzuki, Kawashima, and Mori.**

 **"** **Sho-chan, you're too nervous." States Izumi.**

 **"** **They'll think you're a country hick" adds Koji.**

 **"** **B-But I've never been in a real tournament before." Replies Hinata, "Three years later and I'm finally here"**

 **"** **It's sure been a struggle to get here." Says Koji. A team is shown doing stretches in a circle. Another team is shown practicing tossing and receiving. All round them teams practice for the tournament.**

 **"** **Izumi, Koji," Hinata turns around, "thanks for being here for moral support." Koji and Izumi blush.**

 **"** **Stop it" retorts Koji while adverting his eyes.**

 **"** **Our tournament's already finished, so…" says Izumi, Hinata is seen thanking the first year totally ignoring their replies.**

 **"** **First-year students, you too, thanks!" Hinata says while hugging the freshmen, "It's a miracle the three of you are here"**

 **"** **Oh, yes" say Suzuki, "we're total amateurs, but…"**

 **"** **Don't cry, Shoyo" interrupts Koji**

 **"** **I'm not crying." Responds Hinata**

 **"** **You're super tearful." Teases Izumi.**

 **"** **U-Um, Hinata-senpai, we should get started." States Mori.**

 **"** **Come on, Captain. Get the ball" says Izumi.**

 **"** **That's right" this time Koji teases, "You dragged us here. We don't even know the rules"**

"Wait a minute," questions Tsukki, "you went to your first competition with complete amateurs?"

"Well yeah, it was my last year and we finally had enough members to enter. I knew we weren't going to win but we could have at least tried"

"But, they wouldn't have won anyways, I bet you guys did not even practice that much" Says Kageyama.

Takeda-sensei sensing an argument about to break out interrupts with a proverb, "Nothing venture, nothing gain. That means that if Hinata hadn't enter the tournament he wouldn't have gain the experiences he obtain in the tournament even if he lost."

Yachi is left pondering after the wise words.

 **"** **I know that" answers Hinata, "we made it all the way to the tournament, we have to win"**

 **"** **What" says Koji.**

 **"** **You think we can win with our last minute team pick?" questions Izumi**

 **"** **Of course." Came Hinata's confident response**

 **"** **What's our opponent Kitagawa Daiichi like?" asks Koji**

"Wait, you mean to tell me that you shorty went against glaring boy over there?" Questions Tanaka

"Glaring boy" whispers Kageyama

"Yes, what of it?" snaps Hinata before realizing who he is talking to, he then hides behind Kageyama again. Before noticing and pushing him away and hiding behind the couch at the glare he receive.

"Nothing, just thinking how tough you luck must be."

 **"** **I don't know" came Hinata's sullen replay, "but we're going to do it." Hinata's friends sigh. Then they let out shouts of surprise as the see a tall team approaching.**

 **Hinata shrieks at the sight of them, they are all looking down at him with what it looks like disdain. "Whoops, sorry! Come on." His teammates grab him and they are all looking intimidated, in his mind Hinata says** ** _"_** ** _They're huge."_** **A player passes pass him, for a moment he is wearing a king's cape. As soon as the players enter, the crow stars to cheer, it is seem that is mostly their school club.**

 **Shouts of "Kita-Ichi" fills the air.**

 **"** **It's Kitagawa Daiichi" Said random player # 1**

 **"** **They're huge." Agrees player # 2**

 **"** **They're so intimidating." Responds player # 3**

 **"** **They're candidates to win" another players says**

 **"** **The "king" is among them." Comments random player # 5**

 **"** **Who's that?" asked his friend.**

 **"** **You don't know that? It's Kageyama Tobio" replays player #5. Hinata's team is shown to be intimidated. "They call him the "King of the Court". He's an amazing setter."**

A dark look could be seen across Kageyama's face.

 **"** **We're playing against those guys?" asks Koji, while pointing at the other team, "What's this "king' stuff?"**

 **"** **Don't worry about it!" states Hinata, "who cares how lanky they are?! I'll shoot past them."**

 **"** **That's right, Sho-chan's jump is amazing" Izumi says, slowly feeling better.**

 **"** **We're counting on you!" says Koji**

 **Hinata hunches over and says, "But first, the bathroom..." His teammates pale.**

 **"** **I never even heard of Yukigaoka Junior High" says another random player**

 **"** **They're small in number it seems" answers his friend**

 **"** **They don't even have a libero"**

 **"** **They're the height of elementary school kids"**

 **"** **They're no match for us" responds the player for Kita-Ichi.**

 **"** **Hey dudes" yells Hinata, hunched over coming out of the restroom, "don't underestimate us" while clenching his stomach, "Soon as my stomach settles, I'll teach you guys a lesson, so be ready" he then clench his stomach again. The other team burst out laughing.**

 **"** **Is this guy serious" they said while laughing**

 **"** **Yes, sir. We'll be ready!"**

 **"** **Elementary school" Kita-Ichi were teasing him**

"Those Kita-Ichi students are quite poor sportsmen" commented Kyoko

"Isn't Kyoko senpai quite lovely" said Tanaka to Nishinoya

"Yes, she is so smart and pretty, and…." Nishinoya went on and on about Kyoko, everyone else that was around them ignored them.

 **"** **Hey, second-year" a voice called out to the Kita-Ichi students. In the background you could picture the voice wearing a crown and a cape, 'it's time for the official warm-up, hurry up."**

 **"** **I'm sorry, right away" they all rushed off.**

 **"** **Bad new, it's Kageyama-senpai"**

 **"** **Hurry up, two more energy drinks!" Kageyama is seen heading off**

 **"** **We don't need to drink that much, just look at our opponents" Kageyama stops walking**

 **"** **That's for sure"**

 **"** **What did you say?!" says an angry Hinata**

 **"** **You guys" Kageyama says in an angry tone, "you are not even on the bench, you think you're good enough to look down on your opponent?" Kageyama turns to glare at them, "don't ride the coattails of your school's reputation."**

 **"** **S-Sorry" the second years run off.**

 ** _"_** ** _Scary"_** **thinks Hinata, "I was going to tell them a thing or two myself, too."**

 **Kageyama turns to stare at Hinata, "you're not even physically ready. Don't talk big. That's why they look down on you"**

 **"** **What did you say?"**

 **"** **What are you doing here, anyway? Making memories?"**

 **"** **I came here to win. Nothing else."**

 **"** **You make it sound so easy."**

 **"** **Sure, I'm not tall, but… I can jump" Kageyama's face shifted, "you can't assume we'll lose, as long as we don't give up-"**

 **"** **Don't give up!" Kageyama turns around, "that is not as easy as it sounds!"**

 **"** **The six of us…the six of us can finally play volleyball on the court." Hinata voice is full of emotion, "the first game, second game… we'll win and keep winning, we're going to give it our all!"**

 **Kageyama is frowning, "the first game, second game," Kageyama turn to approach Hinata, "the playoff, the nationals… I'm going to win them all" the two of them proceed to stare each other down.**

"That is quite a large goal there 'king'" teases Tsukki. Kageyama, Hinata, Tsukkichima, and Yamaguchi start arguing. The others are looking at Kageyama and Hinata with searching looks.

 **Kageyama backs down first, he proceeds to walk away. Izumi is seen hiding behind a pillar, then he runs towards Hinata.**

 **"** **Sho-chan"**

 **"** **Izumi"**

 **"** **Why are you making that scary guy mad? Weren't you going to the bathroom?"**

 **Hinata ignores the question, "Let's get back, hurry" and starts rushing off.**

 **"** **How is your stomachache?"**

 **"** **It's all gone"**

 **"** **Huh"**

 **Kita-Ichi is killing it at practice, Kageyama spikes gets a nice sound.** ** _"_** ** _Crap. He's good for real"_** **thinks Hinata.**

 **"** **He's a setter" comments Izumi while Koji hurts himself with a ball.**

 **"** **That's him, the so-called "King of the Court," Kageyama Tobio". Says Koji, "by the way, what's a "setter"?" Izumi proceeds to explain.**

 **On the other court, Kageyama tosses a ball and his teammates is slow to react to it. "Your timing is slow" Kageyama scolds, "'Come in faster for the quick,' I told you"**

 **"** **My bad" replays his teammate with a dark look.**

 **"** **Kageyama, don't focus on speed alone" scolds his coach, "what matters is not your own skills, it's how you let the spiker hit the ball."**

 **"** **I know that" Kageyama replies as he walks off.**

 **A whistle goes off, the players are lined up to start the match.**

* * *

 **I know I said it was going to be one chapter per episode but as I started writing this, I notice that I tend to write like every single detail, hence why it took that long to update. This chapter is about 3000 words, way more than I'm used too. Next part will be up soon, I'm already working on it. This is about 9 minutes into the episode. Fixed a few spelling mistakes I notice while writing chapter 3. Change name of school from Yakigaoka to Yukigaoka.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: If I own Haikyuu! There would be a beach scene where they play beach volleyball, if there is such scene I take no credit for it. Thank the wise Vieux for looking over the chapter an making it flow better.**

* * *

 **The teams line up, on Kageyama's side everyone is looking serious, contrary to them, Hinata's team is looking intimidated, yet Hinata himself looks exited.** _ **"**_ _ **This is it. It's finally about to start."**_ **Hinata thinks, at this point he is trembling with excitement. "Let's play," Hinata screams out with a huge grin.**

"Wow, you sure seem exited to play" commented Tanaka

"It's was my first game ever, we might have lost but it was like gwaa" replies Hinata. "Gwaa" goes through everyone's mind, they are all wondering what it means except for a select few.

"Um, Hinata-kun?" questioned Yachi

"Yachi?"  
"Weren't you scared, you know, you are so small and Kageyama-san teams looked so strong, why did look so exited"

"Because, I finally get to play a game, sure I may suck at receiving and serving, but if I try my best I can win!"

"But why do you try so hard?"

"Is there a reason to want to be the best?!" question Hinata with a strange look on his face that threw everyone off and scared Yachi. _"_ _To be the best,"_ Kageyama was in deep thought.

 **"** **Our opponents sure are short," remarks Kunimi**

 **"** **Koji," Hinata turn towards Koji, "Your back number. Show your back number"**

 **The game begins. The ball heads towards Koji, he misses the ball. Point Kita-Ichi.**

 **"** **Sorry," says Koji.**

 **Hinata's claps his hand and smiles, "don't worry about it," he says. Kunimi serves again. Koji and Suzuki intend to receive the ball but they hesitated because they are about to run into each other.**

 **"** **Oh man, they probably won't score a point," states one score keeper.**

 **"** **Fine by me. It'll be over quicker," responds the other.**

 **"** **That's a fact," the first keeper says then gets a weird look on his face. Hinata is calming his teammates down.**

 **"** **Don't worry. Don't worry," he says while patting their shoulders, "Let's do better next round"**

 **Wavering Koji replies, "Uh, yeah."**

 ** _"_** ** _We finally got here. We won't let it end so easy,"_** **Hinata's determination can be seen in his eyes.**

 **The scene flashes back to the past.** **Hinata is talking to a teacher, "I'm the only club member?"**

 **"** **Yeah, the club members got less and less every year. Plus, boys' volleyball isn't a club activity. It's just a fan club"**

Everyone is staring at the screen in shock. Their club a fan club? Not a real activity?!

 **"** **What do you want to do? Change to another club?" the teacher asks Hinata, "Or do you want to join the girls' team"**

While Tanaka is usually crazy about girls, not in a bad way, and would normally say something like "how lucky for you!" he can't get over the shock of someone thinking volleyball is not a real activity. The same can be applied to Nishinoya and Kageyama bars the girls' part.

 **"** **Well, no," answers Hinata while blushing, "I'll be a one-man team then," Hinata decides.**

 **"** **Is that right," the teacher indulges Hinata while looking at his computer.**

 **"** **I'm going to be the littler giant," Hinata continues his monologue.**

 **The teacher stops typing and looks at him, "You're going to be the what?"**

 **The game resumes, a ball is headed towards Mori, and he steps aside and dodges the balls. Another point towards Kita-Ichi.**

 **Hinata is seen practicing by himself in the gym while the girls are playing a practice match. He tries to practice spiking. The girls decide to go out to run, Hinata rushes to his friend Izumi. "Izumin!" Hinata yells while running towards his friend, "you're taking a break right? Toss for me," Hinata demands.**

 **"'** **Toss" Izumi inquires.**

 **"** **I want to spike the ball"**

 **"** **I can't. I don't know how"**

 **"** **You just toss it up. That's all you have to do"**

 **"** **I can't. Senpai's watching."**

 **"** **Gather up!" yells the team captain, and Izumi and the rest of his club stand up and leave. Hinata is left alone.**

 **Mori receives the ball and Izumi is getting ready to set, he hits the net Kita- Ichi scores yet again.**

 **The scene flashes back to Hinata's second year.**

 **"** **Hey, Hinata," a classmate is talking to Hinata, "I heard you're on the girls' volleyball team," Hinata starts shocking on his milk.**

 **"** **Are you serious?" asks another classmate.**

 **Face blushed Hinata replies, "N-No, I'm not."**

 **"** **Who are you after?"**

 **"** **There's a foxy third-year senpai"**

 **Hinata flinches back, "there is a foxy senpai, but..."**

 **"** **I knew it"**

 **"** **You got it wrong," retorts Hinata, "I'm in the boys' volleyball team."**

 **Kindaichi spikes the ball, Izumi and Kawashima try to block it. Kita-Ichi club members are cheering loudly.**

 **The scene flashes back to Koji and Hinata among rocks.**

"AHHHHHRGHH, I can't take all this flashbacks!" suddenly Nishinoya screamed as he stood up, "Stick to one thing already!"

"You know complaining is not going to change anything right, shorty," mocked Tsukki

"Enough," yelled Coach Ukai, "We had have an interruption every single minute, next person who speaks is doing Suicides drills!" Everyone quiets down at that time.

 **"** **You can't even enter a tournament," comments Koji, "What drives you to practice?"**

 **"** **I'll enter a tournament. Eventually" states Hinata, "I'll get a team together, though I'm striking out for now. But I will, you'll see." Hinata jumps over to Koji, "How about you, Koji?"**

 **"** **How many time must I turn you down?"**

 **Koji rushes to get the ball but ultimately fails.**

 **Hinata is seen practicing spiking by himself behind a school room. Izumi stops and looks over at Hinata, worry evident in his eyes. He is half hidden, "Hey, Izumin!" Hinata startles Izumi, "Can you spare just a little time?"**

 **"** **I have after-school class today, sorry." Izumi runs off leaving Hinata alone.**

Yachi is astonished by the determination Hinata has. _"_ _If it where me, I would have given up the moment the teacher said there was no Volleyball club,"_ Yachi thought while staring at the screen, _"_ _it most have been lonely."_

 **The score keepers look grim, Kita-Ichi scores again. Izumi apologizes to Hinata while Kita-Ichi is celebrating, Kageyama is looking at Hinata.**

 **Hinata is tossing the ball to himself. "Watch out!" someone screams. Hinata is hit in the face with a soccer ball.**

 **"** **Shoyo, are you alright?" questions Koji.**

 **"** **Ouch," says Hinata**

 **"** **My bad"**

 **"** **Toss for me then," Hinata says with a smile, a red mark covers most of his face from when the ball hit.**

 **Kunimi serves the ball, Koji is determined to get it, and he receives it with his face. Izumi get ready to set.**

 **Izumi is tossing the ball to Hinata, his arms are purple, "Hey, haven't you had enough? My arms hurt, I can't shoot the ball accurately. I've had it," he complains.**

 **"** **Please," Hinata begs, "Just one more. First-year students agreed to join me," someone is sitting in the steps behind Hinata.**

 **"** **You keep saying "one more". This is the last one, okay?"**

 **"** **Got it"**

 **"** **Here goes," Izumi starts to toss, he misses completely, "Oh, sorry," Hinata jumps and moves into position to spike, it seems like movement have stop.**

 **Izumi sets the ball toward Hinata with a shout of "Sho-chan".**

 ** _"_** ** _Sure, I'm little, but my legs can jump over any wall,"_** **Hinata goes for the kill, Kageyama is startle, they block Hinata. Hinata face expression is weird, he looks shocked.**

 **"** **Sho-chan, don't worry about it."**

 **"** **We'll toss it for you again," his friends try to cheer Hinata up.**

 **"** **S-sorry," Hinata clenches his fist, "that was a good toss, too… I'll get it in next time," the expression on Hinata's face changes, his eyes look more determine. Kageyama looks hard at Hinata.**

 **Hinata jumps too early to block a shot, Kageyama sets the ball toward Kindaichi. Kindaichi spikes and gets a point. The score keepers look shocked. "Wow, that number 5 is a powerhouse," says the keeper on the left.**

 **"** **Yukigaoka is sneaking a few points in, in the second set," comments the one on the right.**

 **"** **Thanks to their opponent's misses," lefty states.**

 **"** **It's up," The keepers attention shift to the game.**

 **"** **Sho-chan!" shouts Izumi. Hinata jumps to spike, sweat covers his face.**

 ** _"_** ** _This is bad… I can't see the other side at all."_** **Hinata gets blocked again. The left score keeper looks astonish then sights in disappointment.**

Azumane knows the feeling of not being able to do anything to score. To get block time after time, to face a never ending mountain, where you can even see the peak.

 **"** **The opponents are totally seeing through their plays," lefty says.**

 **"** **Shame," agrees righty, "that guy's got amazing jumping power." Hinata's friends are encouraging Hinata again. Kageyama sets, Kindaichi spikes the ball, but the timing if off.**

 **"** **Close call," says Kindaichi**

 **Enrage Kageyama tells him to go faster. Kindaichi temper worsen, so Kunimi tries to calm him down.**

 **"** **Reckless tosses today, as usual" Kindaichi tell Kunimi.**

 **"** **I know. The opponents can't even block; what's the point?" replies Kunimi, "What's he so serious about?" Kageyama hears them.**

 **"** **When will you guys get serious then?" Kageyama retorts enraged.**

 **"** **Stop it. We're in a game," teammate number 1 tries to mollify Kageyama.**

 **"** **Scary," whispers lefty, "Kita-Ichi's setter is good, but it's like he's playing out there all by himself"**

Coach Ukai analyzed the teams, trying to assert their weakness and dynamics.

 **Kunimi serves again, Kawashima receives the ball, Hinata rushes after the ball.**

 **"** **Service Ace again" brags Kunimi.**

 **Kageyama still focus in the game replies, "Not yet"**

 **"** **He won't get that"**

 ** _"_** ** _It hasn't dropped yet. Not yet,"_** **Hinata jumps to save the ball, he is too late and flips over hitting the wall.**

 **"** **Sho-chan!" shrieks Izumi, worried for Hinata he runs towards him.**

 **"** **Wow. Looks painful," comments Kindaichi.**

 **"** **He's trying hard," says Kunimi. Kageyama looks astonish.**

 **The score keepers look disappointed, "one more point and it's curtains for Yukigaoka," states righty. Lefty just agrees.**

 **"** **Damn it…" says Hinata.**

 **"** **Excuse me, um… I" says one of the freshmen, Kawashima.**

 **"** **Sorry. I'll get the next one."**

 **"** **Um!" Kawashima looks away, "We don't want to get injured. We're out of their league to begin with… Why must you do this?"**

 **"** **Um… what?" Hinata sounds confused, "huh, I don't know what you mean. But we haven't lost yet" a dark look enter Hinata's face. He gives chills to Kawashima and Kageyama.**

 ** _"_** ** _That's right. It's simple. No matter how challenging the volley, there's only one reason we chase the ball."_**

 **"** **Koji," Hinata shouts.**

 ** _"_** ** _The ball hasn't hit the court yet"_**

 **Koji saves the ball with his foot and keeps it up.**

 ** _"_** ** _There's only one reason we continue fighting"_**

 **Hinata starts taking a lead to spike the ball.**

 ** _"_** ** _Because we haven't lost yet"_**

 **Kageyama's and Hinata's faces are side by side in showing their focus on the game.**

Everyone was at the edge of their seats wondering how the game will end, while the second years had been spectators watching this match from the point of view of the players made it a thousand times more interesting. Yachi could not believe Hinata's determination, she wondered if she could be like him. Even if just a little.

 **Hinata spike touches Kindaichi hand. "One touch" yells Kindaichi.**

 **Kunimi is seen jogging towards the ball like he has all the time in the world.** ** _"_** ** _I can't do this…"_** **Kunimi thinks and lets the ball hit the outside. Yukigaoka has scored a point, Hinata's team is celebrating. The excite score keepers realize they are acting unprofessionally.**

Everyone in the room smiled and let out relive sights, the tension of the match had gotten to them. They had all found themselves cheering for Hinata's team.

 **"** **Don't give up on the ball!" Kageyama is beyond angry.**

 **"** **M-My bad," Kunimi flinches, intimidated.**

 **"** **We haven't won yet. You can't let down your guard," Kageyama rebukes Kunimi.**

 **"** **I know, but look at the points. Not unless a miracle happens…" Kunimi tries to excuse his actions.**

 **Kageyama is getting angrier by the minute.**

 **"** **That last point was no miracle."** **Kageyama whispers in a dark voice, "He scored a genuine point," he then points at Hinata, "That guy. He scored a genuine point."**

 **"** **Well, sure, but…" Kunimi looks to the side, fishing for an excuse.**

 **Kageyama has a flashback of the conversation in the hallway with Hinata. "As long as we don't give up…"**

 **Izumi serves the ball, it hits the net, Kindaichi saves the ball, Suzuki receives the ball, and Izumi serves towards Hinata.** **He hits it backwards.**

 ** _"_** ** _Toss miss, there was not double hit. But there is no one there…"_** **Kageyama is looking after the ball. Out of nowhere Hinata rushes in demonstrating his incredible speed. Kageyama reacts faster than his teammates.** ** _"_** ** _We should've been on the left. We had it marked. So why… why is he here?_** **Kageyama reaches out to block, Hinata is spiking. Hinata spikes gets by, the momentum makes Hinata crash against the table.**

Everyone who wasn't at the match stares at the TV open mouthed. Most of them look at Hinata in concern.

"You weren't hurt, were you?" asked Kiyoko worried. Hinata looked over at her and blushes.

"YES! NO!" He is stiff.

 **"** **You there, are you alright?" asks a game official. The referee blows the whistle, the ball was out. The game is over. Kita-Ichi won 25-08.** **Hinata's face is shadowed, his friends look over at him in concern.**

 **"** **Sho-chan, are you hurt," Hinata is walking slowly, Kageyama stares at him.**

 ** _"_** ** _This guy overwhelms me,"_** **Kageyama thinks,** ** _"_** ** _we scored only because their setter missed. He knew there was no back set, yet he still hit the ball?"_** **Kageyama replays the last moments of the match,** ** _"_** ** _He was able to handle that toss?"_**

 **"** **Sho-chan. We have to line up," Izumi points out to Hinata.**

 ** _"_** ** _High level of physical agility and reflexes."_** **Kageyama is glaring.**

 **"** **Hey, Kageyama," Kindaichi calls out to Kageyama, "What are you doing? Get in line!"**

 ** _"_** ** _Finely tuned bodily control and his obsession with victory. He's got it all,"_** **Kageyama walks towards the net near Hinata's location.**

The word "trouble" ran across everyone's mind.

 **"** **What were you doing for the last three years?" Kageyama questions a sullen Hinata. Hinata surrounding went dark, his pupils dilated.**

 **"** **What did he say?" Koji is angered on behalf of Hinata. Izumi tries to calm him down. "What do you know about what he did the last three years," Koji lectures Kageyama, Hinata clenches his fist.**

 **"** **What's the point of telling him about that?" Izumi reproaches Koji. Izumi and Koji continue to argue.**

 **"** ** _My first and last official match of junior high… Our sets: zero."_** **Kageyama, Koji and Izumi go line up.** ** _"_** ** _Total game time: only 31 minutes"_** **Hinata starts to walk back. Tanaka, Daichi and Suga are in the stands.**

 **"** **King of the Court,' huh…" remarks Suga.**

 **"** **He's going to be a difficult opponent when he starts high school," responds Daichi.**

 **"** **My money's on that little guy," comments Tanaka. They start to walk away.**

"Cool! We had lines," Tanaka removes his jacked and spins it around. Daichi swiftly controls him.

 **The sky has and orange tint to it, purple clouds can be seen, Hinata is depressed, his friend are concern.** **Izumi and Koji look at each other trying to decide who is going to cheer Hinata up. Koji walks up. "What did you expect?" Koji puts his arms behinds his head, "They're candidates for the nationals" Kita-Ichi is seen leaving.**

 **"** **Man I'm hungry" someone comments, his friend teases him. Kageyama is looking down quietly.**

 **"** **It doesn't matter if they're strong or weak, the bottom line is whether we win or lose, and if we lose, we're off the court for good," Hinata expression changes. He runs up to Kageyama. "You…" Kageyama turns to stare at Hinata.**

Almost everyone is wondering what is going on. They are mystified by what is happening on the screen.

 **"** **If you're the king that rules the court," tears fall from Hinata's face, "I'll have to defeat you, and I'll be the last one standing," Hinata's voice is shaking with emotion. Kageyama looks shocks. Hinata wipes his tears away, Kageyama is standing alone, his teammates gone by now.**

 **"** **The last ones standing are the victors. Only the strongest. If you want to be the last one standing, become strong." The wind blows, ruffling Kageyama's and Hinata's hairs as the stand in silence staring at each other. Kageyama walks away, Hinata's team join him.**

"So does that make you guys rivals?" inquired Yachi. Hinata and Kageyama looked at each other.

"Yes! We are rivals" Hinata loudly proclaimed. Kageyama said nothing and looked away.

 ** _"_** ** _What I'm lacking,"_** **Hinata turns and bows to his friends. "Thank you for today"**

 **Izumi and Koji blush and look away. "D-Dumbass, you don't have to thank us" Koji replies.**

 **"** **Huh? Why are you crying Koji?"**

 **"** **I'm not crying"**

"That was so sweet" remarked Yachi she wasn't as closed to her classmates as Hinata was with Koji and Izumi.

 **The scene changes, Hinata is seen tying his shoes. His starts jogging. It is early morning and the sun is barely coming out, he is alone. Hinata and the freshmen from his team are seen asking the female volleyball club for help. The girls train Hinata. Hinata is once again running, the season have change, it is fall. The season changes to winter, Hinata is still training alone.**

 **A newspaper clipping reveals that Kitagawa Daiichi has been defeated at the Prefectural Tournament.** **Hinata is seen studying for graduation with his friends help.**

"W-Wait a minute," Hinata suddenly jumped up startling everyone. They all looked at him. As always Suga took the mantle.

"What is it Hinata-san?"

"W-Well…"Hinata stammered, "This hasn't happen yet... so." Everyone was paying close attention to the conversation now. They have realize they have switched to the future. They quickly looked back at the screen.

 **Is graduation day, Hinata is holding his diploma, his friends waving goodbye. Cherry blossoms swerve around Hinata, the view is turn and Hinata is riding a bicycle.**

 ** _"_** ** _30 minutes bike ride over the mountain."_** **Hinata stops the bicycle in front of a school.** ** _"_** ** _Starting today, Miyagi Prefectural Karasuno High School"_**

 **Students are everywhere recruiting for their clubs. Hinata expertly avoids the students and runs pass Kyoko, Daichi, Suga and Tanaka.**

 **"** **Here, the club applicants list," Kyoko hands the list to Daichi.**

 **"** **Thank you." He looks at the list, "So few… we used to have a lot more."**

 **"** **It'll grow, Daichi." Reassures Suga.**

 **"** **Kiyoko-san, looking pretty today as usual," Tanaka compliments Kiyoko. She walks away.**

In the run the loud word "Burn" is heard.

 **"** **She turns me on when she ignores me"**

Everyone looks at Tanaka weirdly.

 **Hinata opens a door, scaring a crow and rushes to the gym.** ** _"_** ** _I'm here. I'm here at Karasuno"_** **Hinata is exited, a ball bounces inside the gym.** ** _"_** ** _I'm going to train a lot."_** **Someone spins the ball on his hands.** ** _"_** ** _And then, against that 'king'…"_** **Hinata gets closer to the door. The person tosses the ball in the air. Hinata jumps the stairs.**

 **"** **I'll get my revenge!"**

 **Hinata jumps inside the gym, Kageyama is getting ready to serve. Hinata is shocked. "Wh- Why are you here?!" Hinata disturbs Kageyama's concentration.**

 **They look at each other astounded, the forgotten ball lands on Kageyama's head.**

All was silent, then Tsukki began out laughing. "S-So much for…" he took a deep breath, "Rivals" he was cracking up.

 **Hinata is running alone; he stops and jumps up, as if to spike a ball. The score board shows a 08-25 during the second set. An anguished Hinata is seen from the back, alone on the court. The shadows of Karasuno players slowly start to appear, beginning with Kageyama and ending with Yamaguchi. He, Daichi, Tsukki, Tanaka, Nishinoya, Azumane, Suga, and Kageyama all look at the camera. Someone receives and sets the ball. Hinata is running again; this time, he's more desperate, and there are tears in his eyes. He reaches out, and almost falls. A crow flies behind him, and Hinata straightens up, smiling. The Karasuno team is upon a hill looking at the sunset. The wind caresses Kiyoko's hair, and she turns to look back. Coach Ukai and Takeda-sensei are fondly looking downwards. Hinata runs through his teammates, Kageyama immediately joining him. Nishinoya and Tanaka join shortly afterwards, followed by the rest of the group. A crow flies to the sunset, and the entire team is shown jumping into the air as a flock of crows fly away.**

Everyone was quiet, contemplating what they have just seen. A text message interrupted them.

 _"_ _Hey, you all. I see that you just finish the first episode, what did you think about it?_

 _Never mind that, I hope some misconceptions have been cleared. If not, well there are 24 more episodes to go. Just in case anyone is wondering, no-one knows you guys are missing so don't worry about anything for now. Soon enough you guys will be hungry, just send the number 1 through text message with what you guys would like to eat. No individual orders! It can be pizza or burgers etc. you guys just need to have agree on it. Whenever you guys are ready you can start the second episode."_

 _Trying to help, A Gamer."_

"That was informative" commented Suga.

"Huh? Why was that senpai?" Hinata asked

"Well, it tells us that we are completely stuck here and that no one is coming to help us. And that they want us to get along."

"Suga is right, it also tells us the approximate amount of time we will spend here. And since they have food plan we will likely not finish this by today or tomorrow"

Everyone contemplated the words. Suddenly it occur to Kiyoko that they had not introduced themselves. She voiced it out loud.

"Kiyoko is right, we should introduce ourselves, let start with the third years," Daichi said, "I'm Sawamura Daichi, captain of the Karasuno boys Volleyball team"

"I'm Sugawara Koushi, the setter, you can call me Suga-senpai"

"Azumane Asahi, Ace," The gentle giant responded.

"Shimizu Kiyoko, Manager"

"I'm Nishinoya Yu, Libero"

"Tanaka Ryunosuke, Wing Spiker"

"Ennoshita Chikara."

"Kinoshita Hisashi"

"Narita Kazuhito"

The middle schoolers were confused as to the reason the last three upperclassmen did not mention their position but chose not to question it.

"Kageyama Tobio, setter"

"Hinata Shoyo, Ace"

"Tsukishima Kei, Middle Blocker"

"Yamaguchi Tadashi," liked the upperclassmen Yamaguchi did not mention his position.

"Yachi Hitoka," Yachi stated nervously.

"Ukai Keishin, salesperson"

"Takeda Ittetsu, Karasuno's Volleyball team faculty advisor."

With the introductions over, the settled down to start the next episode.

* * *

 **I have a poll running regarding the females characters, please vote on it. If you have any suggestions, regarding the poll PM me.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu, if I did I would not be going to college for Computer Science. I would be an art or English major.**

 ** _PLEASE READ!_**

 **Ok I usually do this at the bottom of the page, but I want to make sure EVERYONE read this. I have 2 months left of class, I was supposed to put this chapter up before February but I had and still have an essay every 2 weeks. For 2 different classes. Anyways this semester end next month and I should have more time to post. I really regret choosing this season to write this on… season 2 would have worked better.  
**

* * *

The Karasuno Volleyball team sat down around the Television, refreshment were passed around from a mini cooler Hinata had found earlier while jumping around.

 **Hinata is shown looking down with his fist clench. "** ** _My first and last official match of junior high… my team was defeated."_**

 **The camera moves around to portray both Hinata and Kageyama.**

 ** _"_** ** _My opponent was the "King of the Court"_**

 **Hinata looks up a determine expression on his face, "** ** _I'll get my revenge against that 'king'!"_**

 **The show goes to the future,** ** _"_** ** _That's what I pledged before starting Karasuno High School"_**

 **Hinata's face expression transforms from exited to dejected,** ** _"_** ** _But…"_**

 **"** **W… Why is he here?!" Hinata exclaims, as the camera introduces Kageyama figure.**

Out of nowhere Tanaka started laughing, "So much for his plan of revenge…pwahahaha!"

Hinata glowered at Tanaka who glared back and successfully intimidated Hinata. While Hinata and Tanaka had their staring contest, the rest of the people watched the introduction.

 **Hinata and Kageyama are shown staring at each other.** ** _"_** ** _Why… why is he here!?"_** **Hinata complains mentally,** ** _"_** ** _Maybe he's just a lookalike,"_** **Hinata hopes.**

 **The program goes to Hinata mental picture of Kageyama, the lights are dim and the background is dark. Kageyama is in his Kita-Ichi uniform, he looks enrage, and he opens his mouth and says, "What are you doing here, anyways?"**

 **The Kageyama in Hinata's mind continues to mock Hinata, repeating statements from the tournament. Hinata moves Kageyama's window over and the camera is train on him.**

 ** _"_** ** _NO, no. There is no mistake,"_** **Hinata thinks. The camera zooms in on Tobio. "** ** _This guy is Kageyama Tobio!"_**

 **"** **I met you last year…" Kageyama comments, "but I don't know your name"**

Unknown to everyone, Hinata looked downwards as his expression changed. " _Even though I thought of him as a rival, he did not even remember my name…"_

 **"** **M-My name is Hinata Shoyo… You probably don't remember the team you beat in the first match!" Hinata replies while waving his arms around.**

 **"** **I remember you very well," Kageyama interrupts Hinata.**

 **Tobio mind flashes back to their match.** ** _"_** ** _Your well-developed physical agility and reflexes… but he doesn't put any of it to good use"_**

"What do you mean I don't put my body to good use?!" Hinata yelled outrage.

"It means what I said you dumbass!" exclaimed Kageyama.

"Well, sooorry for not knowing how to use my body, in case you haven't notice I hadn't played before!"

Everyone was watching their argument like they would a tennis match.

"Well, I did not know that! I thought you spend all you middle school years fooling around!"

The tension in the room rose, everyone was at their edge of their sit when Tanaka smacked both Hinata and Kageyama.

"Settle down!" he screamed, "You guys are upsetting Kyoko-san."

Hinata and Kageyama sat back down sulking.

 **"** **What? You wanna fight?" Hinata says while adopting a martial arts position.**

 **"** **You were lousy!" Screams Kageyama in anger.**

 **Hinata is dejected, soon he gets his spunk back.**

 **"** **D-Don't make fun of me!" he exclaims, "sure, we got slaughtered by you guys," the camera closes up on Hinata, "Next time, I won't lose!"**

 _"_ _I'm pretty sure there won't be a next time,"_ Kazuhiko thought.

 **"** **That's what I pledge to myself, so what are you doing here?" Hinata asked Kageyama, "How can I defeat you if we're on the same team?"**

 **The video flashes to Kageyama.**

 **"** **Shouldn't you be at some other school with strong players?"**

"Hey!" Tanaka yelled out, "We are plenty strong!"

The Karasuno members around him nodded.

 **"** **Why didn't you go there?" Hinata continues to pester Kageyama. Kageyama turns his face away from Hinata.**

 **"** **The strongest school in the prefecture…" Hinata swallows the lump in his throat.**

Everyone is leaning forward on their seats.

 **"** **Rejected me" Kageyama deadpans.**

Everyone fell forwards on the floor, while looking at Kageyama.

 **"** **You didn't make it?" Hinata inquires, "Even though you're the King of the Court?"**

 **Kageyama clenches his teeth at the tittle his eyes turn sharp.**

 **"** **Don't… call me that!" he exclaims angrily startling Hinata.**

"He most have had a bad experience in the past" murmured Yachi to herself.

 **"** **The first setter of Kitagawa is on our team?" a voice comments from outside drawing the guys attention to the door.**

 **"** **But the guy's totally cocky"**

 **"** **Don't try and intimidate him, okay?"**

 **Three students wearing their gym close are walking toward the gym.**

 **"** **I-I wouldn't do something like that"**

 **They enter the gym, their jerseys say, "Karasuno High School Volleyball Club." The students turn out to be Daichi, Suga and Tanaka. Daichi and Suga look relax and cool, while Tanaka is posing like a yankii.**

 **"** **Hey, hey, hey. Who said you guys could…" Tanaka starts to say when he is pulled back by Daichi.**

 **"** **You're Kageyama?" Daichi asked completely ignoring Hinata.**

 **"** **Osu" replays Kageyama while Hinata crab walks toward the team.**

 **"** **Glad you are here," says Daichi**

 **"** **You're quite tall," comments Suga.**

Daichi palmed his face, he couldn't believe how inconsiderate he was acting toward Hinata by ignoring him. He would fix that so it did not happen again.

 **"** **He needs an initiation, Suga-san," says Tanaka while Hinata continue his crab walk, "Let's give him a reason to be intimidated by us upperclassmen®!"**

 **"** **Tanaka, stop with that face," Daichi scolds Tanaka.**

 **Hinata measures the four of them and figures out that Kageyama is taller.**

 ** _"_** ** _But high schoolers are kinda big,"_** **Hinata thinks, as he observes the upperclassmen.** ** _"_** ** _That's right. I'm at Karasuno now"_**

 **Hinata gets excited and starts to introduce himself only to get ignore by his sempai. Therefore he screams to get their attention.**

 **"** **Hello," yells out Hinata startling everyone.**

 **"** **Huh?"**

 **"** **Oh! You!" Tanaka points at Hinata, "Shorty # 1!"**

 **Across Suga's and Daichi's face recognition runs.**

"Why did you guys remember me by that nickname," complained Hinata.

He got no answer back.

 **"** **So the other applicant here, Hinata, is…" Daichi reads off his notes, "you?"**

 **Daichi looks shock.**

 **"** **I'm a little surprise," his face smooth out, "I see, so both of you are here at Karasuno."**

 **Hinata and Kageyama look confuse. So Suga explains, "We saw your match last year"**

 **Tanaka adds in his two cents, "You're way shot and sucked bad, but you've got guts."**

 **"** **Your jumps were awesome, too," Suga compliments Hinata.**

 **"** **But you haven't grown much since," Tanaka measures Hinata.**

 **Hinata tempers rises so he exclaims, "I might be little, but I can jump! I'll be Karasuno's ace!"**

"Hear that Asahi, Hinata is after your spot," Nishinoya teased Asahi.

"Um, yeah," the gentle giant replied.

"Show more passion! Asahi!" yelled Nishinoya mad at Asahi gentle disposition.

 **"** **Hey, hey. The newbie says he's gonna be the ace?" Tanaka teases Hinata, "You've got some nerve."**

 **"** **It's good to be ambitious, right?" Suga pacifies Hinata before he can get angry.**

 **"** **I'll do my best," exclaims Hinata brightly while Kageyama glared at him.**

 **"** **If you want to be the ace, I hope you've improved," Kageyama states, "If you goof around, you'll ware another three years"**

 _"_ _Harsh,"_ ran among many minds.

 **Hinata turns around slowly, "What did you say?"**

* * *

 **Okay so this chapter was shorter than usual, still more than 1k words. I started writing this way before February but just finished it. I wanted to get something out before the month is over, the next chapter should be posted in around two weeks as I have another essay to write, just finished one last week… If anyone has some criticism as long as it is constructive I want to hear it. Also, I really need help with the talking parts. By the way the symbol in the chapter is where I change what the word said. In the sub I have Tanaka says third years but he is a second year so I changed it. Sorry for the long delay.**


End file.
